Halloween Party
by YaoiLove101
Summary: A short one-shot about Halloween time in the Organization! Happy Halloween everybody... or nobody! Lolz! ...I'm sorry. That was a terrible joke...


KH – KH

It was near Halloween and the Organization was planning a Halloween party. Out of all the holidays of the year, Halloween and Christmas had to be the two favorite around the Organization.

Demyx and Xigbar were doing most of the decorating and they had the decorations up everywhere; and I do mean _everywhere_.

"Halloween is the best. Isn't it, Xiggy?" Demyx asked as he put a pumpkin on his dresser.

"Yeah… the one time of the year when I can actually pull off this look without being declared permanently scary." Xigbar said.

"I don't think you look scary at all, Xiggy." Demyx said and went up to the freeshooter and wrapped his arms around his neck. "In fact, I think it's sexy."

"Really?" Xigbar asked with teasing tone in his voice. "Well, is it just my looks you find sexy or is it more than that?"

"I like your personality too, but I think that voice of yours really got to me."

"My voice?"

"Yeah! I love your voice!"

Xigbar then smirked when he got an idea. He placed his mouth near Demyx's ear and whispered, "Well, do you like it when I whisper in your ear like this?"

Demyx giggled and said, "Yeah… I like that."

"Well, how about this?" Xigbar asked, and then started to whisper some less-than-innocent things into the younger nobodies' ear.

Demyx blushed and giggled. "Xiggy!"

The freeshooter simply smirked wider and continued. That is, until the door opened to reveal Saïx. "What are you doing in here?" He asked.

"Huh?" Demyx asked, confused, thinking that Xigbar was referring to him. Then he heard Saïx ask them what they were doing and Demyx jumped in surprise. "Oh! Saïx, it was only you!" He said. "You nearly gave me a heart attack, man!"

"…Nice pun." Saïx said. "Now… what were you two doing just now?" He asked again.

"Is it wrong to want a little private time once in a while?" Xigbar asked.

"No, but I thought you two were decorating."

"We were, but now we're done. So…"

"Fine. I'll leave." Saïx said. "I'll see you two tonight at the party. That is, if you two done with your… ahem… private business by then."

"He's one to talk." Xigbar whispered to Demyx. "If he runs into Xemmy before the party, they'll be the ones who won't be there."

Demyx giggled and whispered, "Yeah."

"What?" Saïx asked.

"Nothing." Xigbar said quickly. "Nothing at all."

"Hm…" Saïx said then turned and walked out.

--

Later that night, almost everyone was in the dance hall dressed in costumes just doing their own thing.

Xigbar and Demyx were sitting next to each other near the door. Xigbar was dressed up as a pirate and was listening intently to the song that Demyx was playing on his sitar.

Axel and Roxas were in the corner talking. It was obvious that Axel was flirting, but Roxas just wasn't getting the hint.

Marluxia and Vexen were near the bar that was there. Marluxia was dressed like a giant flower and Vexen was dressed like a bee, nearly crying in shame (I got the idea from a picture I saw of them).

Zexion and Lexaeus weren't dressed up as anything; they were simply sitting at a table, talking about the book that Zexion was currently reading.

Luxord was sitting at the table next to Zexion and Lexaeus, trying to convince Xaldin and Larxene to play poker with him.

Just then, Saïx walked in and Xigbar laughed at what he was wearing. "What are you supposed to be, our feared second-in-command?" Xigbar asked, which made Demyx snicker.

"…A puppy." Saïx answered so quietly that they almost didn't hear him.

"Let me guess…" Demyx started. "Xemnas asked you to wear that and you could never refuse him so you agreed."

Saïx groaned in irritation. Ever since his and Xemnas' relationship became public, he was always the one being picked on. Although, nobody picked on him when Xemnas was around because he would beat the shit out of them. Luxord found that fact out the hard way.

Suddenly, they heard a whistle and they looked to see that it was none other than Xemnas.

"Come here, my puppy." Xemnas said with a finger motion and a smirk on his face.

Saïx smiled and ran over to Xemnas, happy to see his master, as always. "Yes?"

"Are you being my good puppy?"

"Yes."

"Nobody is picking on you, right?"

"They were." Saïx said as pointed to Xigbar and Demyx.

Xemnas glared at them and they both laughed, guilty written all over their faces.

Suddenly, Xigbar opened a portal and grabbed Demyx. "Bye." He said quickly and they disappeared through the portal.

"Don't worry, puppy." Xemnas said. "They won't bother you anymore."

"Thank you, Xemnas." Saïx said as he wrapped his arms around his "master's" neck and kissed him.

Xemnas broke the kiss a minute later and laughed when Saïx tried to kiss him again. "There will plenty of time for that later, my pet. For now, we have a party to attend to."

--

A half an hour later, Xigbar and Demyx still had not come back to join the party again.

"Where are II and IX?" Xemnas asked.

"I don't think they're coming back." Zexion said, his head stuck in a book as usual while Lexaeus went to get them drinks.

"Well, what could they be doing that's taking them so long?" Saïx asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that no one wants to find out."

Lexaeus came back with the drinks and handed one to Zexion.

"What's this?" Zexion asked as he put his book down and examined the drink.

"One of your favorites, a Shirley Temple with a little bit of rum and a twist of lemon." Lexaeus answered. (That drink freakin' rulez!)

"Ah. Thank you, Lexaeus." Zexion said as he took a sip of his drink. "You know me too well." He said and continued drinking.

"Well, we are dating after all, aren't we?"

"How long has this been going on?" Xemnas asked.

"Almost a month." Zexion said.

"I knew it!" Axel yelled from the other side of the large room. "You two were so obvious! I hope you guys weren't trying to hide it because you did a horrible job!"

"Eh… it wasn't really a secret, but we didn't exactly want it to be a big deal either."

KH – KH

I am terribly sorry everyone, but I cannot think of anything else to put in this story… I am horrible at writing Halloween finfics. I can write Christmas fics pretty OK though! I'll try again during Christmas! I'm sorry!

_**REVIEW PWETTY PWEASE!!**_


End file.
